Project Summary: This proposal is for the third competitive renewal of the training grant,"Predoctoral Training of Neuroscientists", 5T32 GM008471, at the University of Minnesota. Trainees in this program are pursuing a Ph.D. through the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. The challenge ahead is to train neuroscientists who possess the diverse knowledge and research skills required by this highly multidisciplinary, rapidly changing field. The mission of this training program is to train outstanding neuroscientists who will be prepared for successful careers in academic research and teaching, industry and government/public service. The objective is to provide students with broad fundamentals of neuroscience and in-depth research experience. The proposed training program will fund predoctoral students primarily during their second year in the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. The program is built around a core of didactic coursework in neuroscience, dissertation research, and exposure to neuroscience on the national level. Flexibility and time for in-depth development of collateral fields of knowledge and research skills are provided. Several unique educational opportunities are available, and time and attention are given to the students'professional development. A group of 65 trainers is proposed that reflects the diversity of the areas of study and research techniques in neuroscience. Research interests range from the cellular and molecular to the systems and behavior levels. Each trainer directs a productive research program and has demonstrated commitment to teaching and training. Representing 9 colleges and 20 departments throughout the University, the trainers are united by their participation in the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. An impressive array of scientific and institutional resources is available to the trainees. Relevance: The graduates of this program will have been trained with a strong, broad foundation in neuroscience as well as the interdisciplinary skills needed for the neuroscience workforce of tomorrow. Trained to be independent researchers, the graduates will serve the health care needs of the nation in academics, teaching, industry, government and public service.